The invention is related to motion capture, analysis, display and professional feedback for the purpose of evaluating the body motion of a subject involved in an athletic training or medical monitoring exercise.
Certain tools exist today that allow users to capture motion and analyze the motion. The tools typically comprise video-based, wearable sensor-based or wireless sensor-based approaches. Current tools have a limitation due to available equipment and the need for interpretation of gathered data. In the case of video capture, the user must have a video camera equipment setup in the location where they wish to use the equipment. In the case of wearable sensors, the sensors provide positional data that must be analyzed by a professional to provide valuable feedback to the user. None of these systems either a) are portable or b) work without a professional instructor reviewing the results and recommending correction.